Amor entre irmãos
by Srta.Nyla Hana Unmei
Summary: xNão é insestox Loki amava Mayura, isso era fato. Mas o que poderia fazer para, enfim, dizer que a ama? XDepois de tentar tanto, consegui fazer uma fic de Matantei!X


- Mayura?!

- Sim?

- Qual é a graça em fazer coleção de namorados?

Era fim de tarde. Enquanto algumas pessoas preparam-se para retornar as suas casas para desfrutar de um bom jantar, um casal de jovens estava sentado em banco numa praça que aos poucos estava esvaziando. O rapaz mantinha o semblante sério, olhando, sem realmente ver, as árvores que se encontravam em frente. A moça, na qual o rapaz a chamara por Mayura olhou pra o rapaz sem entender a pergunta tão repentina. Encarou aqueles olhos verdes, sérios como nunca estiveram; os fios castanhos claros de seus cabelos que brilhavam intensamente por causa do por do sol. Conhecia aquele garoto desde que se entendia por gente. Ele sabia que, desde que saíra de uma depressão tremenda por causa de um antigo ex-namorado na qual gostara muito, ela decidira ser insensível quando o assunto se restringia a "homens". Afinal, quando os homens traem sempre é culpa da "carne", agora se uma mulher faz pouco caso, na opinião "deles", está só fazendo "doce". Ah! Mais ela mostrava um outro lado! Seduzia até o pobre coitado cair na sua teia e quando conseguia, dava um pé na bunda! Mantendo, claro, a sua virgindade intacta! Muitos, até hoje, após três anos em que saíra da depressão, pediam ou até mesmo imploravam em reatar os compromissos. Ela apenas ria da situação, ria da cara deles! Não fora assim que Frey fizera com ela? Por que ela não podia fazer o mesmo?

- Ora Loki! Não acredito que você, logo _**você**_, tenha me perguntado isso!

- Mas Mayura... E se... E se alguém se apaixonar por você? E se alguém está apaixonado por você, mesmo sem haver envolvimento algum?

- Problema é de quem se apaixonou... – disse a moça dando de ombros. Loki não havia tirado seus olhos da paisagem a sua frente.

- Como pode achar que as coisas são tão fáceis?! – exclamou indignado, finalmente olhando Mayura nos olhos.

- Do mesmo modo que o Frey achou!

- Por Deus! Quando você vai esquecer esse maldito moleque! – exclamou novamente, quase gritando.

- Ora Loki, não sei o que está acontecendo com você hoje?!

- Quer saber Mayura? Esquece! – Loki levantou-se do banco e saiu feito um pé de vento. Mayura encarou o caminho feito por seu amigo, de queixo caído, pois não entendera o porquê de tal reação.

Loki Laufeyiarson era amigo de longa data de Mayura Daidouji. Os pais do rapaz haviam se mudado para a casa ao lado dos Daidouji assim que se casaram. Nem Loki, nem Mayura haviam nascido. Depois de dois anos em que os Laufeyiarson se mudaram Loki nasceu e quatro meses depois nasceu Mayura. Eram amigos inseparáveis! E Loki amava Mayura. Isto era fato. 

Os pais, tanto do garoto, quanto da garota, já haviam percebido tal coisa. O rapaz fazia de tudo para protegê-la e agradá-la, porém, para ela, não passava de amizade e um "amor entre irmãos". Loki chutara uma pedra que estava em seu caminho, resmungando. Ah! Se as coisas fossem tão fáceis como chutar uma pedra! Pensou ainda mal humorado. Acordara naquele dia disposto a por um ponto final naquilo, mas as coisas que engolia ultimamente não estavam ajudando em nada... Há anos que tentava por juízo na cabeça de Mayura! Por Deus, o que custava olhar para os lados ao invés do próprio umbigo? Poxa, seus pais já disseram na cara que já sabiam que ele gostava dela, os pais delas usavam entrelinhas, porém estava mais do que na cara que eles também já sabiam. Muitos colegas perguntam se eles têm "algo", entretanto, quando Mayura esta junto, ela solta uma sonora gargalhada e diz que Loki é o irmão que nunca teve, nada mais que isso. Enquanto o rapaz ficava calado, tendo em mente uma resposta como "Mayura é a minha maior razão para me manter vivo! Nada mais que isso..." Chutou outra pedra, dessa vez com força mais do que necessária. Um dia teria que fazer Mayura entender... Ah! Se faria...

_Alguns dias depois..._

- Loki! Que diabos! Será que posso falar com você? – indagou Mayura visivelmente nervosa. Estavam no horário de saída da escola. Fazia, exatamente, duas semanas que não as falavam e Mayura já não estava agüentando essa fuga sem motivo de Loki.

- Já disse Mayura, não tenho tempo! – exclamou o garoto, também nervoso. Estava farto daquelas "brincadeiras" dela aos sentimentos dos outros.

- Mas Loki...!

- Já disse! – interrompeu passando por ela e seguindo pelo corredor vazio.

- LOKI! – correu para alcançá-lo. – O que está havendo? – perguntou assim que o agarrou pelo braço. – Você não é assim!

- E porque se importa tanto com o fato de eu mudar? – puxou seu braço com rudeza. – Que eu saiba os sentimentos dos homens não te interessa, não é mesmo?

- Loki...? O que está acontecendo? Você sabe que pode confiar em mim! Nos conhecemos há anos! Pensei que já soubesse disso...

- Será mesmo? – respondeu com uma sombra pairando em seus olhos, porém se encontrava mais calmo.

- Kinho! – exclamou espantada. Loki surpreendeu-se. Há quanto tempo não ouvia esse apelido?

_**(...)**_

_- Me dá! Me dá minha boneca! – gritava com voz chorosa. Possuía cabelos de um castanho raro, pois era rosado, assim como seus olhos._

_- "Me dá! Me dá minha boneca!" – imitava a garota com a mesma voz chorosa. Era um garoto maior tanto na altura, quanto na idade; segurava uma boneca loira, de olhos azuis e vestido lilás, com o braço erguido._

_- Me devolve! – exclamou, pulando para tentar pegar a tal boneca, porém o garoto desviava facilmente._

_- Me diga um motivo para fazer isso? – perguntou somente para provocá-la._

_- Foi Loki-kun quem me deu! Eu a quero de volta! – disse decidida, pulando novamente para tentar pegar a boneca._

_- E cadê esse "Loki-kun"? Como pode dar valor a alguém que não esta aqui para te ajudar?_

_- É aí que você se engana! – O garoto com a boneca na mão virou-se para a voz atrás de si e deparou-se com um garoto pouco menor, com cara de poucos amigos A menina correu em direção ao menino menor, ficando atrás dele._

_- Ele pegou minha boneca! A boneca que você me deu, Loki-kun. – falou a menina, apontando para o garoto maior com a boneca na mão._

_- Narugami, Narugami... – disse Loki. – É melhor você devolver a boneca de Mayura-chan! – o garoto maior sorriu._

_- Pelo visto as pessoas falam muito de mim, já que meu nome já esta na boca de criancinhas..._

_- Eu não sou criança, ta?! – interrompeu Mayura._

_- Hunf... Tanto faz! – disse o garoto chamado Narugami. – O que interessa é que ninguém vai tirar a boneca de mim. – falou com ar superior._

_- Não sabia que gostava tanto de bonecas! – exclamou Loki. – Se queria tanto uma, porque não comprou para você? Seria mais fácil, não? – Narugami o olhou espantado, jogou a boneca no chão e saiu esbravejando e pisando duro._

_Loki pegou a boneca e entregou a Mayura com um sorriso no rosto. A garota abriu um enorme sorriso e deu um abraço apertado em Loki, na qual retribuiu. Ele sabia que a boneca que dera era a favorita dela. Continuaram abraçados por algum tempo, no entanto Mayura separou-se rapidamente, ficando de perfil e olhando chão, murmurando uma "Obrigada" bem baixinha. O garoto sorriu e sem pensar deu beijo no rosto da menina que, antes já estava rubro, tornou-se mais vermelho pela ação dele._

_- Mayura, sua boba! Eu sempre vou te ajudar, portanto não precisa agradecer. – Mayura, com os olhos marejados, fitou os de Loki e novamente o abraçou._

_- Arigatou... Kinho!_

_**(...)**_

-... Eu só... Só quero te ajudar! Da mesma forma como você sempre me ajudou!

- Duvido que você consiga Mayura.

- Por quê?

- Por que... Por que eu...

- Você...?

- Ora, ora! E não que é o "amiguinho super protetor" resolveu se declarar... – Mayura gelou ao ouvir aquela voz. Loki fechou a cara. Não acreditava que aquele ser pudesse aparecer ali e agora.

- Acho que isso é um problema meu, não é Frey? E eu não tenho nada a declarar, se me derem licença...

- Espere Loki! – exclamou Mayura, visivelmente perturbada. Ela não queria ficar sozinha com Frey de jeito nenhum. – Eu vou com você, nós ainda precisamos conversar.

- Não temos nada para conversar, Mayura. Acho até que esse é o momento perfeito para voltar para os braços do seu "grande amor" – disse Loki, descontente. Olhou de Mayura para Frey e voltou-se para Mayura novamente. – Adeus.

- Mas Loki...!

- Mayura! Não seja boba! Não esta vendo que ele não quer falar com você? – indagou Frey, cheio de cinismo e ironia. Estava encostado em um dos parapeitos das janelas. Mayura gelou mais uma vez. Como odiava aquele homem!

- Nunca pensei que um dia ia dizer isso, no entanto ele tem razão. – Mayura olhou Loki espantada. O que havia acontecido com ele? Seus olhos começaram a embaçar por causa das lágrimas que ameaçavam descer por seu rosto. Loki hesitou, mas a voz do ser foi ouvida novamente.

- Viu, Mayura, como eu sempre tenho razão?

- CALA A SUA BOCA EU VOCÊ NÃO TEM NENHUMA RAZÃO! – gritou alterada. – Loki! Nós precisamos conversar quer você queira, ou não!

- Você não manda em mim! – exclamou Loki, perdendo a calma. – Pare de me encher, suma da minha vida de uma vez! – o rapaz saiu, sem olhar para trás.

Mayura viu toda a sua vida sumir a cada passo que Loki dava. Ele era toda a sua infância, toda a sua vida. As lágrimas banhavam seu rosto. Há duas semanas tentava a todo custo falar com o rapaz, saber o que estava acontecendo. Ele estava distante, constantemente nervoso e parecia bastante frustrado. Nunca o vira desse jeito. Era sempre ele quem a ajudava, quem lhe dava apoio em tudo! Ou quase tudo. Lembrava-se com clareza a expressão de desagrado quando ela dizia que arranjara outro "trouxa". Ela sabia que ele odiava quando ela fazia isso. Sabia também que teria de obrigá-lo a contar o que o estava perturbando. Ela a ajudara tanto... Estava na hora de retribuir! Mayura deu um passo, porém uma voz a fez parar.

- Não sabia que era o seu "grande amor"...

- E não é!

- Ah não? Então por que vem agindo feito uma vadia desde que terminamos? – indagou bem perto do ouvido de Mayura. – Acha que eu não estou informado das coisas que andam acontecendo...?

- Não me importo se você está, ou deixa de estar, informado sobre o que quer que seja! – fechou a mão em punho. – Agora, se me der licença, tenho um assunto para resolver.

- Ainda vai insistir nisso? Não ouviu o que ele disse?

- o que você quer? – perguntou olhou diretamente o rapaz na qual desejava que sumisse imediatamente.

- O que eu quero? – sorriu. – Você. – ela sorriu.

- Pois vai ficar querendo!

- Ah é? Duvido! – Mayura cuspiu no rosto de Frey.

- Você nunca me teve e nunca vai me ter!

- É aí que você se engana! – Mayura hesitou. Essa frase... Essa frase não lhe era estranha... Não esperou nem um minuto sequer, saiu correndo atrás Loki.

Tudo estava tão claro! Por que se enganara tanto? Estava tão claro, tão claro! Ela nunca conseguia ficar muito tempo longe dele, tudo que ele lhe dava de presente era o mais especial e sempre se tornava seu favorito. Até hoje mantinha a boneca em perfeito estado, só porque fora Loki quem lhe deu. Como pudera ser tão burra? Correu o mais rápido que conseguia a procura daquele que ela sempre admirou, mas nunca percebera o seu real sentimento por ele. Parou em uma praça, a mesma praça onde toda aquela confusão começara. Resolveu procurar por Loki ali. Não precisou andar muito, mas a cena que viu era de despedaçar seu coração em mil pedaços: Loki estava sentado, encostado em uma árvore, abraçado aos joelhos, chorando como se nunca tivesse chorado na vida e precisava se livrar de todas as lágrimas. Mayura se aproximava a passos vacilantes. Nunca havia visto Loki desse jeito. Ajoelhou-se ao lado, afagando levemente os cabelos dele. O rapaz sobressaltou-se, mas não levantou a cabeça que estava entre os joelhos. Mayura aprofundou a carícia e aos poucos Loki foi relaxando, mas não olhara quem é que estava ao seu lado. No fundo já sabia quem era. Continuou na mesma posição esperando alguma reação dela. Mayura o abraçou, enterrando seu rosto no pescoço de Loki. Este, porém, continuou parado.

- Kinho... – disse com voz sôfrega. Loki continuou parado. – O que te aflige? O que posso fazer para te ajudar?

- Nada Mayura. – respondeu de forma cansada. – Apenas... Finja que eu não existo.

- Não posso.

- Claro que pode...

- Não posso! – enfatizou mais a frase. – Não posso deixar toda minha infância para trás, não posso deixar minha vida para trás... _Não posso deixar quem eu amo para trás._ – sussurrou a ultima frase.

- Todos são capazes de deixar seus _irmãos_ para trás.

- Mas você não é meu irmão Loki!

- Mas pra você, eu sou!

- Não, não é. – Loki sobressaltou-se outra vez, porém não fez nada mais que isso.

- Agora de irmão passei a ser o que? Filho? – Mayura sorriu.

- Claro que não! Você é mais velho, esqueceu?

- E o que isso impede?

- A ordem natural das coisas seria eu considerá-lo como irmão, um pai talvez, ou o homem da minha vida. – dessa vez Loki sorriu.

- Pelo jeito virei um pai.

- Claro que não!

- Então sou um nada! Já que você esqueceu-se de mencionar "amigo".

- Seu bobo, claro que não! Eu é que sou burra demais para só ter percebido isso agora.

- isso o que? – indagou desconfiado, encarando Mayura pela primeira vez desde que se encontravam na praça. Os rostos quase colados.

- Que você é o homem da minha vida. – o rapaz arregalou os olhos.

- Não brinque comigo Mayura! Não quero ser mais um na sua vasta lista de ex-namorados.

- Eu nunca faria isso com você! Nunca!

- Certeza? – aproximou um pouco mais seu rosto.

- _Absoluta._

_- Eu amo você Mayura._

_- Eu também te amo._

* * *

_**Nyaaaa!! Até que enfim uma fic de Matantei Loki Ragnarok!! Estava tão louca em fazer uma fic desse anime que fiz quase às pressas!! Perdoe-me se algo parecer estranho õ.o**_

_**°+Kiissus+°**_


End file.
